1. Scope of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy and game using same, more particularly to a cradle or tethered ball toy.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,649 granted January 6, 1976 to Harold E. Yackel, Jr., discloses a device consisting of a base portion to which is secured upright frame portions having a cord or string secured to the upper extremity of the cord having a weighted ball on the opposite end which is to be placed into a center mounted ball support.
The toy disclosed by Yackel above requires a certain level of skill to position the ball on the central cradle. However, in terms of the current cultural background this toy fails to provide the desired level of excitement and imagination.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a toy and game requiring a higher level of skill than previously required. It is another object of this invention to provide a toy and game which provides a higher level of contemporary enjoyment, e.g. aesthetics, excitement, over that of prior toys. Still other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description.